


green

by elegantidler



Series: November 2017 Edward Drabbles [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Episode: s03e15 How the Riddler Got His Name, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Ed considers his green suit





	green

Ed’s hand hovers over the iridescent fabric, brushing a thumb against the velvet collar, considering it.

He had always meant to ask him. Before everything went wrong. Before everything fell apart.

Why green? 

Oswald had provided a closet full of suits after he sprung Ed from Arkham, and they were all green. Dark green, grey-green, green stripes. And this one, so bright it was almost hard to look at. 

But something always came up, they were always busy and Ed had never gotten the chance to ask.  
One day he would wear it, but not yet.

He still isn’t ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed wears almost no green through seasons 1 and 2. All the green suits (probably even The Green Suit) were given to him by Oswald.  
> Set between 3x14 and 3x15 before Ed wears The Green Suit to the police graduation


End file.
